


i cant help it (falling for you)

by catp8wder



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catp8wder/pseuds/catp8wder
Summary: Xu Minghao punya banyak alasan untuk mencintai Kim Mingyu dalam diam.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	i cant help it (falling for you)

**Author's Note:**

> sebuah tulisan yang ditulis karena kangen gyuhao dan sebagai pengalihan dari tugas yang menumpuk (nangis) enjoy!! :D

i.

Minghao menatap laptopnya kesal. Benda itu akhir-akhir ini sering menguji kesabarannya. Kursor yang bergerak lambat, baterai cepat habis, sampai aplikasi _corel draw_ -nya yang tiba-tiba _not responding_ (Minghao nggak lupa ketika dia berteriak keras karena harus mengulang desainnya dari awal). Kali ini, benda itu bahkan nggak mau hidup. _Screw you,_ umpat Minghao dalam hati.

“Jelek banget muka lo.” Tanpa disadarinya, Kim Mingyu udah berdiri menyandar di pintu kamarnya dengan gelas hijau bergambar kodok di tangannya. “Kenapa?”

“Lappy gue berulah,” dengus Minghao malas. “Gyu, udah berapa kali gue bilang jangan pake gelas gue kalo lo mau minum rimpang. Dalemnya jadi kuning kena kunyit.”

Mingyu terkekeh. “Kok lo tau sih, gue minum rimpang?” senyumnya. “ _Anyway_ , mau pake laptop gue?”

“Nggak usah, udah keburu males gue.” Minghao menutup laptopnya, menaruh benda itu ke atas nakas.

Sambil membawa gelas kodok Minghao, Mingyu berjalan mendekati Minghao yang masih terduduk di kasurnya. “Mau nyari laptop baru, nggak?”

 _Mau banget_. Tapi apa daya, Minghao rasa tabungannya belum cukup untuk membeli laptop baru yang memadai. Belum lagi kemarin dia baru aja membayar tagihan kosannya. Soal itu, bukannya orang tua Minghao nggak membantu, tapi uang yang diterimanya setiap bulan masih kurang untuk hidup di ibukota. Alhasil, dengan terseok-seok dia membagi waktunya untuk bekerja paruh waktu dan kuliah secara bersamaan.

“Nanti deh, Gyu. Gue mau nabung dulu,” jawab Minghao.

Mingyu tampak berpikir sambil meminum rimpangnya. “Hmm.. sebenarnya gue masih ada sih laptop yang lama di rumah bonyok. Masih bagus, lo mau pinjem, nggak?”

Minghao menatapnya penuh harap. “Oh ya? Nggak ada yang make emangnya? Adek lo?”

“Nggak. Adek gue ada laptopnya sendiri.”

“Hmm,” gumam Minghao. Jujur, dia mau banget ngambil tawaran Mingyu, tapi dia agak nggak enak dengan cowok itu. “Ngga apa-apa, Gyu?”

“Ya engga lah,” sahut Mingyu cepat. “Jadi lo nabungnya bisa lebih santai, Hao.”

“Oke,” jawab Minghao akhirnya.

Senyum Mingyu mereka, seolah-olah dia berterima kasih kepada Minghao karena udah membantunya—yang harusnya kebalikannya. Walaupun dia udah biasa ngeliat Mingyu senyum, jantung Minghao tetap berdebar nggak wajar. _Aduh, Tuhan pasti usaha keras ya waktu nyiptain lo?_

Udah nggak kehitung berapa kali Minghao berterima kasih karena Mingyu. Mulai dari cowok itu mengajaknya sekosan karena tau Minghao kesulitan karena kos lamanya terlalu buruk (omong-omong, kosan yang sekarang ditinggalinya bersama Mingyu ini lebih mirip kayak apartemen kecil dengan dua kamar, dan yang mengagetkan adalah harganya yang nggak semahal kualitasnya itu). Jemputan _urgent_ ketika motor Minghao tiba-tiba mogok sewaktu dia baru mau pulang dari tempat seminar di pusat kota. Belum lagi beberapa kali cowok itu membuatkannya bekal untuk ke kampus— _Nih, tadi gue masaknya kebanyakan._

Setiap perlakuan manis cowok itu secara sadar-nggak-sadar bikin Minghao _jatuh_.

“Makan yuk.” Ajakan Mingyu membuat lamunannya buyar. “Pesen go-food aja kita, gue lagi ada promo Burger King.”

Minghao, dengan menahan semua perasaannya ke cowok itu yang kayaknya bisa tumpah kapan aja, mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya.

ii.

“Jangan yang itu, ah.”

Mereka berdua berada di kasur Minghao, dengan punggung menyandar di sandaran kasur dan laptop Mingyu di depan mata di pangkuan. Perdebatan tentang film apa yang harus ditonton malam ini nggak selesai-selesai. Minghao pengen nonton _horror_ , Mingyu nggak mau. Mingyu pengen film _action_ , kali ini Minghao yang menolak.

Minghao memijit keningnya. “Mau nonton aja kita ribet, Gyu.”

Mau nggak mau Mingyu tertawa. “Yaudah, nonton drama aja yuk? Nih _Marriage Story_ katanya bagus.” Mingyu menunjuk judul film yang ada di situs web _streaming_ film illegal (situs web yang dulu sering mereka kunjungi udah diblokir pemerintah, ini yang baru).

Karena Minghao nggak pernah menolak _genre romance_ maupun _drama_ , dia menyetujui pilihan Mingyu.

Bermenit-menit mereka lewatkan dengan fokus menonton film. Walaupun Minghao udah terlena dengan alur ceritanya, tapi dia nggak bisa mengindahkan tubuh manusia di sampingnya ini. Bahu yang bersentuhan. Bisikan komentar di telinganya. Jari-jari yang nggak sengaja bertemu ketika mengambil kripik kentang yang mereka beli sebelum agenda menonton.

Minghao harus menahan dirinya agar tidak mengaitkan jari-jari mereka.

Minghao mendengar Mingyu terisak di sampingnya. “Anjirlah, sedih banget.”

_Iya, jatuh cinta sama temen sendiri memang sedih banget, Gyu._

“Nonton film kayak gini bikin gue mikir banyak buat nikah,” lanjut Mingyu, air matanya jatuh di pipi. Minghao mengagumi parasnya yang terkena cahaya layar laptop. “Lo juga nggak, Hao?”

Minghao cuma mengangguk.

Sampai selesai pun, Minghao nggak bisa fokus dengan film yang mereka tonton. Salahkan Mingyu yang seenaknya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Minghao, hingga dia terlelap karena kecapekan menangis.

iii.

“Hao, abis ini sibuk nggak?”

Seokmin menarik bangku di depan Minghao. Cowok dengan senyum yang lebih cerah dari matahari itu hari ini keliatan lebih rapi dari biasanya. “Kalo nggak ikut gue yuk main sama anak-anak.”

“Ah, nggak bisa hari ini, Seok,” tolak Minghao halus. “Gue udah janji sama Mingyu mau nemenin dia beli tanaman. Gue titip salam aja ya sama anak-anak.”

“Dih, beli tanaman aja minta ditemenin tuh anak,” ujar Seokmin.

Minghao tersenyum. “Pengen ditaro di kosan, _biar kosan kita lebih hidup, Hao,_ katanya,” Minghao mengulangi perkataan Mingyu tempo kemarin.

Soal interior kosan, sebenarnya Minghao nggak mau mempermasalahkan terlalu banyak. Dapet kosan bagus dengan harga murah aja udah amat disyukurinya. Namun, Mingyu dengan antusiasmenya yang tinggi berulang kali mengajak Minghao untuk mendekor tempat tinggal mereka. Nggak tega mematahkan semangat cowok itu, Minghao menyanggupinya (sebenarnya, dia juga cukup tertarik dengan ide itu).

Minghao sempat berbincang sebentar dengan Seokmin sebelum sebuah suara memanggilnya dari jauh. Agak dramatis, memang, tapi namanya juga Kim Mingyu.

“Tuh, jemputan lo datang,” kata Seokmin. “Semangat betul dia.”

Minghao tertawa menanggapinya.

“Eh, Seok, apa kabar lo?” sapa Mingyu ketika melihat Seokmin, dia meletakkan teh botol dingin di meja mereka. “Minum nih. Tadi gue beli dua doang karena nggak tau ada lo, punya gue ambil aja, Seok.”

“Santai, Gyu, gue nggak haus kok,” kata Seokmin sambil nyengir.

“Eh, bentar ya, Hao, gue ke toilet dulu.” Mingyu nggak menunggu jawaban karena dia langsung bergegas pergi ke toilet. Minghao hanya memandangi punggungnya sambil tersenyum.

“Tatapan lo itu,” Minghao menolehkan wajahnya ke Seokmin yang bersuara. “Nggak bisa bohong, tau nggak?”

Minghao bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. “Maksud lo?” Sebuah jalan ninja untuk lari dari masalah: _pura-pura ngga tau_.

“Halah, nggak usah sok bego.” Cowok itu melipat tangannya di depan dada. “Siapa aja yang ngeliat lo pasti tau kalo lo suka sama Mingyu.”

Minghao menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sebegitu jelasnya kah?

Ada jeda yang agak lama sebelum Seokmin kembali berbicara. “Lo berdua itu sama, Hao, sama-sama bego.”

Tatapan heran Minghao lemparkan ke Seokmin. Sebelum dia meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, Mingyu udah kembali dengan tergesa-gesa. “Yuk, Hao.”

Minghao mengangguk sambil merapikan barang-barangnya di meja. “Balik dulu ya, Seok.”

“Yoi, met malam mingguan.”

Mata Minghao hampir keluar ketika mendengar cowok itu ngomong seenaknya, namun, Kim Mingyu di sampingnya hanya tertawa tanpa membalas ucapan Seokmin.

 _Okay,_ memang betul nanti malam itu malam minggu, tapi artinya benar-benar literal untuk mereka berdua. Minghao menghembuskan napasnya, mungkin agak sedikit lebay karena Mingyu langsung menatapnya.

“Kenapa, Hao?” tanya Mingyu, tangannya menyerahkan helm yang keluar dari jok motor.

Minghao menggeleng. “Nggak apa-apa, Gyu.”

Benar, nggak ada alasan untuknya buat memikirkan terlalu jauh.

iv.

Minghao terbangun tengah malam karena merasa berkeringat hebat.

Tangannya dibawanya untuk memegang dahinya sendiri. Kayaknya dia demam. Perlahan Minghao menuruni kasurnya untuk pergi ke luar. Kerongkongannya terasa kering, dan kalo beruntung Minghao bisa menemukan paracetamol yang masih tersisa di kotak obat mereka—ah, ternyata udah abis.

Bodo amat soal obat, Minghao akhirnya hanya pergi minum aja. Diambilnya gelas hijau kodok kesayangannya—warna dalamnya beneran menguning karena rimpang Mingyu—lalu menuju dispenser untuk mengambil air. Duh, sekarang kepalanya terasa pening.

“Minghao?”

Mingyu tau-tau udah keluar dari kamarnya. “Ngapain? Ngambil minum ya?”

Minghao mengangguk, terlalu lemas untuk berbicara lebih banyak ataupun menanyakan kenapa cowok itu masih terbangun di jam 2 pagi.

“Lo sakit? Muka lo pucet.” Mingyu berjalan mendekatinya dan langsung menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi cowok itu. Sentuhannya membuat tubuh Minghao bergidik. “Badan lo anget, Hao. Udah minum obat?”

Minghao menggeleng. “Obatnya abis.”

Cowok itu menatapnya khawatir. “Gue beliin obat bentar ya, Hao. Minimarket 24 jam tetep buka kan.”

“Gausah, Gyu, besok aja,” ujar Minghao. Masa iya merepotkan cowok itu pergi keluar jam segini untuk membeli obat untuknya?

Tapi tampaknya Mingyu nggak menerima penolakan. Dia udah mengambil jaket yang tersangkut di belakang pintu kamarnya, mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu. “Bentar ya.”

Cowok itu berlalu. Minghao terlalu lelah untuk berpikir terlalu banyak, jadinya dia mendudukkan diri di kursi sambil berharap rasa peningnya cepat pergi.

Nggak sampai 10 menit Mingyu udah kembali ke kosan mereka. Cowok tinggi itu menepuk pelan pipi Minghao yang udah tertidur dengan posisi duduk di kursi. “Hao, minum obat dulu baru tidur. Ini gue beli roti juga buat dimakan sama obatnya.”

Kali ini Minghao nggak mau mendebati Mingyu agar tidak usah terlalu mencemaskan dirinya. Dia menurut kepada cowok itu untuk memakan roti coklat dan meminum obat yang udah dibelinya di pukul 2 dini hari ini. Setelah itu pun, cowok itu mengikutinya sampai ke kamar.

Minghao udah terbaring di atas kasurnya, dia masih bisa melihat Mingyu yang menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas. Minghao paling nggak suka keliatan lemah.

“Gyu… udah, gue gapapa. Makasih ya,” tuturnya pelan. Suaranya mungkin terdengar lemas.

Cowok itu tersenyum lembut, tangannya mengusap pelan dahi Minghao yang tertutup poni. “Cepet sembuh, Hao.”

Gimana bisa dia _move on_ dari Kim Mingyu—teman sekosan sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri—yang selalu punya cara untuk membuat Minghao terus jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi kepadanya? Sebuah jawaban untuk Xu Minghao: _nggak bisa._

_Mingyu, Mingyu, Mingyu._

Setiap sel di tubuhnya berteriak menginginkan Kim Mingyu.

v.

Sore ini Minghao balik ke kosan mereka dan menemukan Mingyu yang berdandan rapi.

“Mau kemana lo?” adalah respons pertama kali yang Minghao tunjukkan.

Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya ke cowok itu. “Keluar bentar sama Seungkwan.”

Minghao meletakkan sepatunya di rak dekat pintu. “Rapi amat?” tanyanya lagi.

“Mau kencan buta dong!” Seungkwan, orang yang barusan di sebutkan tadi, keluar dari kamar Mingyu dengan baju yang sama rapinya dengan cowok itu. Wangi parfum menguar dari tubuhnya.

“Kencan buta?” Lidah Minghao serasa kelu. “Memangnya yang kayak gituan masih ada?”

Minghao nggak tau harus gimana. Selama ini, Kim Mingyu memang manusia yang diincar oleh semua orang. Cowok itu ganteng, tinggi, pinter, pandai masak, perhatian, minus dari tingkahnya yang agak ceroboh, Minghao rasa Kim Mingyu adalah orang yang paling mendekati kata sempurna. Masalahnya, dia pikir, setidaknya Mingyu akan bercerita dulu kepadanya kalo dia mau punya pacar atau naksir sama orang. Minghao kan, ingin mengantisipasi rasa sakit yang diterimanya (walau dia yakin dia nggak akan sanggup).

Sejak awal harusnya Minghao tau, Kim Mingyu nggak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

“Nggak sih, kita kenal juga sama orangnya,” ujar Seungkwan menjawab pertanyaan Minghao. “Jadi ya namanya kencan aja nggak pake buta.”

“Oh…” Minghao menatap kosong ke arah mereka. “Oke… _good luck, I guess?”_

Yang Minghao lewatkan adalah Kim Mingyu yang menatapnya dengan senyum sedih.

“Gue keluar dulu ya, Hao,” kata Mingyu sambil mengambil kunci kosan. “Pintu dikunci aja, gue kayaknya pulang malem banget.”

“Iya.”

Lalu mereka pergi, meninggalkan Xu Minghao dan segala rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya—dengan luka tak tampak yang paling dalam di dada.

Dari kepergian mereka sampai malampun, Minghao mencari distraksi apapun untuk mengalihkannya dari memikirkan cowok tinggi itu. Nonton film, baca buku, melukis—apapun. Namun, nggak satu pun yang berhasil. Pikirannya lagi-lagi kembali ke cowok itu: Mingyu dengan senyum taringnya, Mingyu yang membuatkannya sarapan di pagi hari, Mingyu yang punya tawa paling indah, Mingyu yang—

Minghao ingin menangis.

Kalau pun dia nggak bisa menjadi orang yang membahagiakan Mingyu, nggak apa, pikirnya. Yang paling penting bukan dirinya. Yang paling penting adalah cowok itu bahagia, dengan atau tanpa dirinya. Bentuk cinta terakhir yang bisa diberikannya kepada Kim Mingyu adalah _merelakan_.

Pukul sembilan lewat sepuluh dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ah, cowok itu pulang. Nggak berniat untuk menghampirinya, Minghao tetap berdiam di kamar. Namun, dia malah mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya dan kenop pintu yang terbuka.

“Hei.”

“Hmm,” balas Minghao. Mingyu udah jauh lebih berantakan dari sebelum dia pergi tadi. Minghao nggak mau berpikir terlalu jauh. “Gimana? Lancar?”

Mingyu masuk dan berjalan menuju kasur Minghao, memberi kode agar cowok itu bisa bergeser dan memberikan tempat untuknya. Minghao menurut. “Ntah lah… gue nggak pernah ikut-ikut hal kayak gini.”

Minghao bergumam lagi, sekarang dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan memainkan ponselnya (walau sia-sia, semua indranya cuma berpusat ke Kim Mingyu dan Kim Mingyu seorang).

“Hao,” panggil cowok itu.

“Ya?”

“Lo nggak ada mau ngomong sesuatu?”

Minghao menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, heran. Tatapan yang diberikan Mingyu penuh harap, penuh penantian. “Maksud lo?”

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, Mingyu mendengus. “Ah... udahlah. Lupain aja,” Mingyu mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar. Minghao nggak mengerti kenapa dia marah.

“Gue tidur ya,” ucap cowok itu sambil pergi keluar kamar tanpa menatap Minghao lagi.

Malam itu, Xu Minghao tertidur dengan mimpi buruk.

+)

Pagi setelah kejadian itu, mereka sarapan dalam diam. Biasanya kalo di hari weekend, Mingyu akan menawarkan Minghao untuk pergi ke luar mencari sarapan, entah itu bubur ayam atau lontong sayur. Namun, kali ini kayaknya berbeda.

Mingyu udah lebih dulu terbangun, sapaan pagi yang biasanya dilontarkannya untuk Minghao kali ini pun tak terdengar. Minghao mengambil roti di atas meja sambil menahan hatinya yang sakit. Mereka makan dalam diam.

Bahkan sampai selesai pun, nggak ada kata-kata yang ditukar diantara keduanya. Minghao nggak tahan. Dia nggak ngerti. Dia nggak ngerti apa mau Mingyu.

“Gyu,” panggilnya pelan. Kim Mingyu menolak untuk bertemu matanya. “Gyu, liat gue.”

Dengan agak enggan cowok itu akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya, masih nggak mau berbicara.

“Gue salah apa, Gyu?” suara Minghao mungkin bergetar, dia nggak sanggup. “Kalo gue ada salah, bilang, Gyu. Jangan diemin kayak gini.”

Mingyu menghela napasnya kasar. “Nggak ada, Hao. Lo nggak salah. Gue yang aneh.” Cowok itu bangkit dari duduknya, berniat untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Minghao dengan cepat menahan tangannya. “Kalo gitu kenapa lo kayak gini?”

“Kayak gini gimana?”

“Dingin,” jelas Minghao. “Bukan Kim Mingyu yang gue kenal.”

Cowok itu membuang mukanya. Bagi Minghao, nggak ada yang lebih sakit dari diabaikan cowok itu.

Minghao, memegang semua rasa yang ia punya, memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara.

“Gue suka sama lo, Kim Mingyu.”

Nggak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya, Kim Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya cepat. “Apa?”

“Gue suka sama lo.” Ulangnya. Tumpah sudah. Segala rasa yang disimpannya sendirian, jauh di hatinya, ditumpahkannya untuk Kim Mingyu. “Maaf.”

Minghao udah siap dengan penolakan. Walau dia tau apabila hal itu terjadi, hatinya akan membeku entah berapa hari (atau minggu, atau bulan, atau tahun), Minghao siap.

Namun, yang dia hadapi selanjutnya adalah Kim Mingyu yang mencium bibirnya lembut.

Minghao selalu membayangkan seperti apa rasa bibir Mingyu. Lembut. Manis. Candu. Ternyata, setelah dirasakannya langsung (Minghao nggak pernah membayangkan hal ini menjadi realita) semua itu lebih dari bayangannya. _Lebih lembut. Lebih manis. Lebih candu._

Minghao masih ragu untuk bereaksi. Haruskah dia mengalungkan lengannya di leher lelaki itu? Atau meletakkan tangannya di pinggulnya? Atau memeluk punggungnya?

Sebelum ia melakukan apapun, Mingyu menarik dirinya. (Ah, Minghao sudah rindu rasa bibir itu. _Candu_.)

“Minghao,” panggil Mingyu. Senyumnya lebih indah daripada matahari di pagi hari. “Gue suka sama lo.”

_Oh, ini rasanya._

Minghao balas tersenyum. Rasanya hari ini dia bisa mengelilingi lapangan merdeka sepuluh kali sangkin bahagianya.

Mingyu menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukan. “Gila lo, bisa mati kesenengan gue.”

Minghao terkekeh. “Jangan dulu, baru bahagia masa langsung mati?” Minghao meletakkan wajahnya di bahu cowok itu.

“Minghao, sumpah… dari dulu gue suka sama lo, tapi lo nggak nyadar-nyadar.” Mingyu berbicara sambil mengusap pelan punggungnya. “Gue pikir lo sengaja pura-pura gatau, karena nggak suka sama gue.”

Seokmin nggak salah, mereka berdua memang bodoh.

Minghao menarik dirinya dari pelukan Mingyu, menangkup pipi cowok itu di tangannya. “Nggak mungkin gue nggak suka sama lo, bego.”

Mingyu hanya tertawa, membisikkan kata cinta sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka lagi.

Xu Minghao punya banyak alasan untuk mencintai Kim Mingyu dalam diam, namun kali ini, rasa cintanya tersampaikan melalui bibir yang bertemu dan pelukan hangat di minggu pagi.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt: aicebaer


End file.
